The present invention concerns a novel entertainment system, for use in association with children""s playground equipment, which allows a child to create interesting noises and have an interesting spinning feature within a playground activity center. More particularly the present invention concerns a panel, for use on or within a playground, having a play element that may be spun about an axis such that it creates interesting noises.
Children""s recreation centers such as jungle gyms, swing sets, tree houses and forts are common on playgrounds, back yards, public parks and recreation centers. However, most of these recreation systems are designed for mere functionality, displaying the structural elements on which children are to climb upon and play within. Most such systems do not include aspects that make the recreation system whimsical or fun on its own nor do they include aspects that permit children to exercise their minds as well as their bodies.
The present invention is a play feature that can be included in playground sets such that a child can break periods of physical play with moments of more quite intellectual play. The present invention includes play aspects that allow a child to work with his mind and makes the entire playground experience challenging and entertaining. In the present invention a panel having a noise making tube journaled to an axis is provided such that by spinning a handle attached to the axis, to which the tube is journaled, the child can cause the noise making tube to spin, thereby making noise. More specifically, the present invention comprises a device that a child may spin and cause a rain-like noise to be created.
The present invention allows children who are playing in a physical playground surrounding to take time from the physical elements of the playground to enjoy a more intimate variety of play that includes use of finer motor skills and rewards the user by allowing, as result of the use of the device, for the creation of a natural sounding rain noise.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a playground entertainment feature, comprising a tubular member, having internal walls defining an internal space, is provided. The tubular member is journaled to a central axis such that the tube may spin freely. The internal space within the tube houses an interference member and a plurality of small noise members therein. The interference member and the small noise members being freely associatable within the tubular member such that when the tubular member is rotated about the central axis the small noise members and the interference member collide with each other and the inner walls of the tubular member to create sounds.
In a preferred embodiment, the playground feature is housed in a panel that may be attached to the base elements of a typical playground. Within the panel, the playground feature of the present invention may be housed in a clear xe2x80x9cbubblexe2x80x9d of plastic material such that the inner device is protected from the elements and rough play and is viewable by the person playing with the feature. In a preferred embodiment, the tubular member is created of metal and houses, within its walls an interference member and interference member striking objects. In a preferred embodiment, the interference member is a helical-spring shaped device with a diameter (along its long axis) smaller than the internal diameter of the tubular member. In this preferred embodiment, the interference member is made of a metal, or similar material, which allows the device to be light-weight and permits the making of noise when it is struck by the striking objects. The striking objects, in a preferred embodiment, are typically BB""s and/or other types of generally spherically shaped pieces that move between the spaces of the interference member and the inner space of the tubular member. In another embodiment, the tubular member is created of plastic and houses, within its walls an interference member and interference member striking objects. In a preferred embodiment, the spherically shaped members are metal, such as BB""s or other small spheroids or ball bearings. In another preferred embodiment, the spherically shaped members are made of plastic. The spheres strike the inner-walls of the tubular member and the interference member in such a manner as to make a noise reminiscent of the noise that rain makes.
In an embodiment, the interference member is made of hard plastic, or similar material, which allows the device to be light-weight and permits the making of noise when it is struck by the striking object. While metal is used in one preferred embodiment and plastic materials are used in another embodiment, it will be understood, by persons having skill in the art that any material, having similar properties, such as those desirable in a noise making device, may be used without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
In one embodiment, the device includes four tubular members, each having an arcuate shape and being attached at one end to an axle, forming a pinwheel-like shape. Each of the tubular members has an interference device and a plurality of striking members. It will be understood by persons having skill in the art that while four members are shown (in the following figures) and described, any number of tubular members and/or tubular members having shapes other that arcuate may be used without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the pin-wheel shaped tubular structure is housed in a bubble-like container, preferably made of transparent plastic material. A handle, allowing the user to comfortable grasp the center axis of the tubular structure is provided such that the user may spin the pin-wheel structure without touching the tubular elements is provided. A rod-like device is provided near the axis of rotation of the pin-wheel structure, such that the axis emerges through the protective transparent bubble-shield. A comfortable handle is provided at the free end of the rod-like device. In one embodiment, the panel allows the viewer to view and spin the pin-wheel like structure from the front and the back. In this embodiment, transparent panels are provided on the front and back of the device and the rod-like device extends through both panels and is provided with a handle on each side.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.